Holly Lothloriel
Holly “Blackberry” Lothlóriel is a half-elf bard and member of the Courtus Nocturnum. Character Information Holly is a young girl who lived in lothrin. Her father lives in High Meadow It’s a beautiful large town with large sprawling acres dedicated to the brewing of Mead and Wine. Her father’s family is the noble land baron and owner of the huge farm. They send out their beverage to towns and cities far and wide. Her father a human by the name of William Blackberry,(40yrs old) of High Meadow married a young elven lass by the name of Eldeth Lothlóriel (140yrs old) from Lothrin. Together they bore two children, Holly and Hazel, Hazel is only 10 years old so she still is being educated in lothtrin. Holly being the eldest of the two siblings was to be trained in finances and government politics to properly manage the farm and business. Their parents were quite successful in their business in high meadow but Holly could not be bothered. She was sitting there reading books, and living in those pages of which she read. She would spend most of her time in Lothrin which is her mother’s homeland learning the elvish ways even though she could never be fully integrated into lothrin society. Forever a sterile outcast in the ranks of the elves. But no matter, she loved being with her mom and her sister hazel. When traveling Bards would come to the town to tell their stories and tales she would run down out of the keep and spend hours talking to them. She would ask many questions about the bardic lifestyle. 8 years ago, the city of Lothrin was attacked by a massive white dragon. Her mother gathered her children and hid in the depths of their house , praying for salvation. Hearing the Screaming of townsfolk. The Roars of the dragon and its icy wind rushing through the keep down its stairs and into Holly's ears as she shut her eyes hoping it was all a dream every so often Lothrin was attacked by bands of roaming orcs. and the elves would defended against them. Holly has never warmed up to orcs or their ilk. As she grew up into a young adult she would wait for the day every year that her favorite bardic troupe would show up at her town steps to play during the harvest festival. The troupe "Azure Dreams" made up of 3 members, Ryan whiteoak (human) from Tassel, Greggor Longshanks (dwarf ) from Stromheim, and Elsabeth de’ winter (half elf ) from Vistria.They were a community for which she could relate to. With elsabeth being half elven too. She is her role model. As she knew no one else except her sister hazel like her. Eventually she became a common face in the crowd to the group that greggor Longshanks a stout dwarf bard decided to give this girl his backup guitar so she would stop asking questions and actually try to learn. Her mother would tear Holly away from the guitar and teach her the ways of nobility and holly would endure her training as a noble even though she could never be that kind of noble. Holly’s great great grandfather looks down on Eldeth for having a half breed as he sits atop the throne of Lothrin along side a queen that Holly has never met. She would attend formal meetings of the family, usually off to the side and ignored by most of the high nobles in lothrin even through she was told to live the life as a noble all throughout her teenage years. while at night she would sneak out of the keep, and dress in peasant clothes and enter the nearest bar of foreigner’s so she could work on her performance skills. Her noble silver tongue allowed her to craft better stories that most folk were moved and awe inspired. It wasn’t until she was nearing her 20th birthday that she decided that she would run away with the troupe of bards. She left with some of her belongings, and an elven locket with the family crest of her mother’s elven clan on it. It is a magnificent silver locket shaped with 6 sides of the ever bright sapphire star. During her travels she could not tell them of her last name for while in mistrya she could not use her father’s name blackberry or she would be recognized. And neither could she show her locket to an elf. She keeps her locket safely tucked away under her shirt. Thus she has stayed in the plains of Mistrya. He father is still in high meadow managing the large farm for making spirits has yet to realize his daughter’s disappearance as she was supposed to spend the summer in Lothrin. That will soon come to an end as her mother has sent word to him that she disappeared, and her location is unknown. She has played in houses far and wide in Mistrya, for 3 months now, and has managed to evade drawing suspicion. Using her lute, she has been traveling with the troupe until she stumbled upon the party. Where she drew the gaze of a suspicious ranger. Her mother, a noble in sylvas fearing the worst for her daughter has sent out a skilled ranger by the name of Arcwynn to find, and return her beloved daughter Holly back to her. Here now, in this very town the ranger has spotted her and now she must explain why she ran away from her mother’s noble lands. While in Foghaven, she met a traveling saleswoman by the name of Michaela Ardnava who sold her a bunch of magical items at clearance. Has talked to a Lute who has a spirit of a bard (mylanth) trapped inside it . since the second age . currently the sixth age, 1001yr. has made an agreement, with mylanth, that Holly would help me the voice of vanathor .. its a bagpipe made from a god. (the voice of the gods) was a bard of bahamut himself. said to be a gold dragon in the disguise of a bard , sometimes an elf. the instrument was able to grant you wishes. the item is located in Gehenna, the second layer of chemmada in the town of mimicry. in a land of mountainous volcanoes. the land is full of yugoloths? Character Features Class Features: * Song of Rest * Bardic Inspiration * Cutting Words Spells Cantrips * message * eldritch blast (magical secrets) * vicious mockery * prestidigitation 1st Level * faerie fire * healing word * disguise self * feather fall 2nd Level * heat metal * suggestion * invisibility * web (from wand of web) 3rd Level * major image * * Aura of Vitality (magical secrets lvl 6 4th Level * Dimension Door Items Items carried : * Bag of Holding * short sword +1 * dagger +1 * cloak of elvenkind * studded leather (glammered) * Set of nobility clothes * purple dress * scroll of pedigree * backpack * sheets of paper * case for scrolls * a vial of perfume * candles * lavender soap * a lute * a horn * theives tools * Holly's business cards : "Holly's Business Cards ((Holly The Amazing Bard)) musician extraordinaire, seeker of knowledge, lover of fine things , and fine people." * wand of magic detection * Gems * blanket *